Heavyside Somewhere
by catcraze92
Summary: Mar is an alleycat who has had a rough life, abandoned as a kitten by a mother who could not care for her, abused, assaulted, and starved she discovers the worst in life is not being forgotten, but being remembered. Fleeing from Macavity, a cat who had promised the queen safety but only brought pain, she finds herself in the unique world of the Jellicles as she tries to disappear.
1. Chapter 1

She'd gotten away, survived somehow, but as Mar sat cowering, half starved and bleeding she thought she could hear them coming. Her sides were heaving she'd been running for so long, all the queen wanted to do was sleep, and dream, dream it all away. For alley cats, that was really all they had, their dreams. It was their own little world that they could look forward to, without pain or hunger or fear. Except for the occasional nightmare that was. The sky was dark, overcast, blotting out the stars and swallowing up the light of the moon. Mar's eyes worked hard taking in what light could be found and putting it to work. She glanced around nervously, this was her life now, the running, the fear, then again this seemed to always have been her life. She sniffed scenting the air for her former captures who persued now hot on her heels, but the wind was against her.

The cat allowed herself the briefest respite more, hidden among the shadows, her molted tortoises shell coat helping to conceal her. It was then, as she rested however that she could in fact hear her pursuers. Mar trembled, wringing her hands, her heart racing wildly as she tried to decide whether to remain where she was and trust in her ability to stay hidden, or to give away her position and make a run for it. The choice was made for her however when one of the large toms leapt onto the battered old trashcan she had been huddled behind.

Fear jolting through her like a lightning strike she took to her feet immediately, running headlong into dangers of which she was blind to. In such unfamiliar territory she had no easy way of knowing what lie ahead, she only gambled that it was better that what clamored behind as the males perused. The cat had no other recourse but to keep running as she came upon a small but busy road, the sour tang of the asfault and nauseating fumes of the gas stinging her nose and watering her eyes. There was the loud blare of a horn, the screech of tires, Mar's heart hammering, head throbbing she spared a glance back to the road which now glistened, wet, a crumpled heap lying a few feet away from the bloody smear.

The queen had little time to revel in her good fortune however as the other males came steadily on. Mar was tiring, weak, and injured. If she fell now they would have her, they would ravage her, again. It was a sad fate but one that befell far too many queens who called the streets their homes. These toms were different though, special, they were driven by more than their own lusts and desires, they were driven by a loyalty and fear so strong that the sight of their comrade mangled beneath the wheels of the car, his form a bloody broken mass of the warrior he had once been, did nothing to deter them. These were Macavity's cats. Bound to him by more than their word but by some dark hold the vile cat had over them, a black magic Mar had felt first hand, a black magic Mar had suffered from. It was dangerous to ally yourself the Mystery Cat, worse still to cross him, but in her captivity Mar had learned the worst thing you could do was to catch his attention, to arouse his interest. When Macavity wanted something he got it, one way or the other, and right now he wanted her back!

The young queen had escaped by fate, chance, luck, whatever one wanted to call it for it was not by wit, nor was it by a lack of trying, but now here she was fleeing his men. She skidded in the gravel of an alleyway, the tiny stones biting deeply into her side, she could hear dark laughter behind her as she struggled to pick herself back up, the cold tang of fear swallowing her whole, as the sound of their mockery pierced her heart like icy claws. The pungent, acrid scent of male territory markings assaulted the queens senses and in a last ditch effort she banked for it as lightning split the sky. Some cats didn't believe in Macavity's vast power but as her trepidation grew Mar knew that the storm was his doing.

Coming to a tall chainlink fence she regretted the hasty decision doubting she had enough strength in reserve to make it up and over. She leapt for it anyway no other options left, fingers lacing tightly through the links. It was agonizing, fire flared through her bruised and battered chest and back as she hauled herself up, scrabbling. Her sides snagged, cutting deeply in the barbedwire than ran in spiraling loops about the top of it, cutting her deeply. She jumped landing hard and knocking the wind out of her lungs into the junkyard on the other side.

The queen got up and continued in her hopeless endeavor as she heard the rattle of cats taking to the fence behind her. Mar dove head long into a heap of trash, rotted food stinging her many cuts and abrasions as she hid among the rubbish. The toms growling low ran past scenting the air for her. She cowered as they searched. Then a shrill cry pierced the night sky, a battlecry from and unseen cat, likely the male who called the yard his home. The dark coated toms returned the savage sound rushing forward into battle. Mar listened fur on end to the distinct sounds of a fight for several minutes before taking advantage of the situation and bolted from her temporary refuge running the opposite direction of the cacophony.

The trembling cat who was sick with fear managed to then wriggle her way to the heart of a mass of broken kitchen appliances where she crouched attempting to catch her breath. The sound of a struggle though muffled, could be heard ranging outside the queen's hiding place. Soon the sounds died down, but Mar couldn't move, she was too afraid to. She had lost her captors, but now she was in a new world of dangers. She had no way of knowing what type of cat the claimed the territory she was now seeking sanctuary in, but her nose told her that there were many more than one solitary cat in this junkyard, an oddity to say the least as she caught the scents of many males and females having passed through the area recently.

As Mar waited quietly in the dark she felt some of the tension easing it's way out of her shoulders and aching back. Slowly the wear and tear of her harrowing escape and life of torment began to press down on the queen with a crushing weight. Utterly spent and with no where else to go the exhausted feline curled into a tight ball falling into an uneasy, dreamless sleep, just as the rains came down.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light, soft, pale, new, stretched over the Yard casting long shadows that trekked west. The air was fresh and clean from the night rains which had left pools of water to stand, in holes, ruts, and a handful of discarded bathtubs glistening in the light and reflecting a pink sky. Overall the Yard looked for lack of a better word, beautiful, despite the rotting, molding trash and refuse.

It was shortly after such a sunrise that Mar woke to the distant, and muffled sound of birds, but made no move to rise. Her body ached and her muscles felt like they had turned to stone sometime in the night, her form sure to remain in the tight ball it had coiled into for all time. Her ears however, twitched and rotated to catch the small scraping sounds of rodents as they scurried and clawed their way about her. Their intoxicating scents knoting her belly with an immense and powerful hunger.

When at last she did stretch herself awake it was with slow decisive movements so as not to agrivate her injuries. Yet regardless of how slowly she moved there was still much pain. Carefully for the next hour or so she tended to her wounds and matted fur as best she could, cleaning and raking through them with a bristled pink tongue. Feeling a bit more refreshed from her wash rather than her rest she crept about the small cave in her trash heap attempting to catch a mouse, or rat. The queen's movements were awkward and stiff, the space confining, and in the end efforts fruitless. With a sigh she resorted to batting around roaches and other crawling things, a tasteless, far less appealing breakfast, but a breakfast none the less, and for that she was grateful.

After a while the queen moved towards the opening she had crawled through sometime in the night when she had found this refuge and sniffed about cautiously. Mar had, had her fill of other cats for a lifetime, the fighting, the territory disputes, defending her kills, and fending off forceful and undesired mates.

"Suitors," her mother had called them, giving the relentless toms, and their vile deeds a cute, simple sounding name so as not to frighten her, the kitten she had been when first she noticed the males clamoring and fighting over her mother like a half dead crow. Mar snorted, her nostrils flairing, there were far too many toms in the world. And all of them it would seem were ready to use, abuse, and leave females heavy with kitten. Although she had ultimately found herself in the clutches of perhaps the worst of them Mar thanked her lucky stars that she had yet to be mothered. She was young yet, though, and would be sooner or later, she reminded herself.

Slowly then, cautiously Mar edged her way out of hiding and into the Yard. It was a bright and airy day, the sky blue and clear and inviting. Hurrying to a pool of runoff she cupped her hands and began ladeling the cool, life giving water to her lips. The liquid soothed as it went down, before settling, uncomfortably heavy at the pit of her stomach, one of the many grievances that accompanied starvation, whenever you did get something of quantity, even if that something was just water it hurt. She sat down by her little pool of water and looked about sniffing as she did. The rain had washed away much of the scents she had caught last night, but traces still lingered.

There was the strong and pungent odor of Macavity's men, the musk of a handful of toms who had sprayed the area, and even the scents of females, also in great number. Poor things, she thought, being around so many males. Mar was uncomfortable with the thought of staying here long, not just out in the open by the pool of water, but in the Yard itself. There were too many variables, too many strange cats to fend off, toms, and besides, this was the last place she had been seen. They would be back, in number and they would be looking for her.

Walking low to the ground she made her way slowly through the Yard, head down, ears alert, and eyes wide. Although she could not sense anyone, she did not want to be caught weak, and unawares. After cutting around many rubbish piles she decided at last that it would be a good idea to get a decent vantage of where she was headed and carefully made her way up a rickety, metal mountain. From there she could see the whole expanse of it, and it was grand. Movement down below however, had caught her hunter's eye and caused her to look. She wrinkled her nose, failing at first to understand what it was she was seeing.

Down there, on the other side of the rise was a tom cat, a silver tabby who was moving his body in a most unusual, most unnatural way. He was up, on his hind legs, spinning, whirling and leaping through the air. Mar crouched down low so she could watch. She had seen many unnatural and terrifying things during her time with Macavity, but this was strangely beautiful. A female, calico, her coat a blend of yellows, blacks, and whites dashed into the Yard and leapt up into the air. The male caught her then, lifting her high above him before bringing her back down and holding her close, the female smiled brightly. It was the most absurd, irrational, wonderful thing Mar had seen in all her life, they weren't fighting, one was not trying to dominate the other or break them to their will, moreover they seemed to actually be enjoying one anonther's company. The queen fought to suppress a laugh as she inched ever forward trying to see more.

It was then that it happened. A toaster oven near the top of her mountain tumbled and fell with great clanging gusto all the way down. The two cats looked up, and the male seemed to bristle slightly, moving the female behind him. Mar had little time to marvel at the fact that he seemed to have been protecting her and she raced and slid down the others side. The queen managed to ignore much of her aches and pains spurred on by fear until she reached her hiding place where it all came rushing back to her. As she sat panting however, her body in pain her mind was alight was wonder and awe. What had they been doing? Were there more cats who lived in such peace? Would they root her out, and if they did would they let her stay? She doubted it, but smiled secretly to herself. Maybe she could stay, just for a little longer, just until she learned how to do whatever it was that they were doing. Contented with the thought she settled her weary and aching body down for an afternoon nap.


	3. Chapter 3

The old tenant building stood solemnly, it's paint chipped face reflecting the dark, grim world to which it had been left to rot and decay. The roof had collapsed long ago the sodden, weather beat wood and rusted nails giving way under the crushing heel of time and the relentless onslaught of nature at it's worst. The basement was flooded, the green stagnant water breeding grounds for mosquitoes, leeches, gnats and other foul biting insects, while hiding in it's depths shattered glass, and broken pipes. Throughout the other floors mold lay in thick carpet like layers over nearly every wall, ceiling, and floor poisoning the air and lending to the rank smell the leaf litter, blown in through the broken out windows brought to the vile structure.

This, was Macavity's place of business, and Mar shouldn't, couldn't be there. Her heart was racing, thundering loudly in her ears, building pressure in her head and leaving black spots in her vision. She was dizzy and weak with fright, her body convulsing in terror and she tried and failed to flee. Something drew her closer, pulled her in, a powerful, driving, and unseen force.

Stepping over the threshold the stench hit her. The rot, mold, decay of the building, the tang of fear from other captives, and even from his own men, toms, and rats made large and intelligent by his black magic, Macavity, more than almost anything liked to be feared. It was the smell of death, rotted, decomposing bodies left to swell in the water logged basement until the flesh slowly slid off the bone, "Mortis elit," or "Death's soup," as he liked to call it that brought the queen to her knees, body trembling with horror, and a wave of scarcely pent nausea.

There he sat, upon his throne, ever as though he had always been there, flanked by a large sneering rat on either side. His eyes were deep, black, soulless, voids that Mar could not bring herself to look into, he smiled at her then, and his smile was that of a snake. He leaned forward and she could feel the scorch of his gaze on her.

"Dear sweet Mar." he said, her name echoing fiercely in her brain, growing louder and louder with each reverberation, rather than slowly fading out. The female gripped the sides of her head in agony as she screamed, bringing her forehead to the ground. A stark cocktail of adrenaline and anxiety leaked into her bloodstream as she writhed on the floor, leaves, and mold wetting and clinging to her fur, burying themselves deep into her cuts as his voice roared her name inside her mind, like a fiery clawed demon trying to carve it's way to freedom.

She couldn't take it, the sound, the pain, none of it any longer and began beating her head against the ground in a vain and lowly effort to stop the agony. Then, as quickly as it had began, the voice left. Gingerly and as though she had forgotten his presence Mar reached up and traced the gash she had beat into the back of her head. It stung and bleed immensely, but slowly she managed to rise, glancing about in the hopes of finding and exit. Her body was light then, tingling, as the hopelessness of her situation sunk in.

Teary eyed the molted furred queen managed to look back up at the throne while hot blood trailed down her neck and back. Shock and trepidation shot through the feline when she turned and saw the seat was empty. Mar took a hurried step back, and into a warm body. A strong arm wrapped about her waist gripping the young queen fiercely and pressing her tight against him. "Mmm," he groaned, voice silken into her ear. "That perfume of yours is simply intoxicating," he whispered lusciously, his breath hot and rank on her ear before he rasped his tongue up her neck and across the gash. "What is it called?" he asked. "L'odeur de la peur?"

"No!" Mar cried out trying in a fruitless struggle to move forward, hoping to break his grasp as his free hand, claws sharp and biting explored the delicate regions between her legs. "Shh," he whispered his voice soft, almost consoling. "It's all going to be alright, and I'll tell you why," he went on as she cried out, her body painfully lifted into the air. "Because you are a good girl, and good girls do as they're told. Now, wake up!"

Mar screamed the sound piercing and shrill as it followed her into wakefulness. It was a dream, all a dream, she assured herself, looking about the little den she had discovered in the junk pile. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that the fur on the back of her head was sticky, and body damp. Eyes closed for she knew already what she would find Mar reach back apprehensively and found dried blood.

The queen wailed again loud and long, her body ached everywhere, the white hot pain between her legs a new agony to deal with. Mar knew she wasn't safe there, she wasn't safe anywhere, and scrambled out of the narrow opening and into the light of another day. How long had she been sleeping? She was disoriented and struggling to keep her feet as the world spun, wavered, and blurred about her. She fell the the ground with a fit of harsh dry heaves for several minutes before managing to sit up. She let out a heartbroken sob then, as she found that she was not alone. Two young toms, both in coats of brown and white, one about her age and one a bit older looked at her with shocked and surprised expressions. Tears rained from Mar's eyes and her lips trembled as she hugged herself, waiting for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

She was running, ever did it seem she was running. She cut across mounds of garbage and through narrow passes, wretched cars lining either side like a canyon, her pursuers closing in behind her. She was fatigued and weary in more that just body, but in mind and spirit also. She fell just before reaching the boarders of the Yard and found that she was unable to rise once more. Backing away until her shoulders grazed the fence Mar hissed and growled angrily, ears flat against her skull as she watched the toms approach. There was a third with them now, a black and white they'd called to for help, all looking at her suspiciously, the tips of their tails twitching.

They made no move towards her however, only crouched a good deal away. "Who are you?" The patch coated black and white called out. Mar bared teeth and hissed, her fur stood on end, chest heaved, and body was cold and numb with fright. "She's hurt," said the youngest, before the other brown tom nodded. "We heard screaming and went to look." he put in turning to the black and white who seemed to think for a moment before saying to neither of his companions in particular, "Go fetch Munkustrap." The queen's head still blazed with fire, and her vision came in trembling, fleeting burst, color and depth distorted greatly causing her to squeeze shut her eyes and will it all away.

She didn't like being so vulnerable or trapped, yet here she was, her back quite literally to a wall. Her nose alerted her first the presence of not only one, but many new comers. She opened her eyes and saw a sliver tom approaching, low, hand held towards her in a placating manner. "I'll tear you!" Mar bellowed, trying to force some menace into her voice. "Before you can ever touch me, I'll tear you!" The tom, who she realized was the same cat she had seen acting so strangely before sat down and looked at her for several minutes watching as the queen struggled to regain control of her senses. Recognition lit in his gaze as a breeze cut through the fence, and roughed through the fur of the gathered cats. "He can't hurt you here." he murmured, causing Mar's stomach to clench tightly unnerved by the ease with which this male spoke of Macavity.

The tom turned to an older queen with a lightly colored coat and whispered something. But hadn't he done just that? Mar wondered thinking still of Macavity. Hurt her while she slept, foolishly believing there was safety in her dreams anymore. "So, um, what's your name?" asked the younger of the brown and whites, he was pawed gently to silence by his companion while the female hurried away. The tortoise shell remained quiet as she surveyed the group, toms and queens of varying age were gathered watching her with interest, whispering and motioning with curiosity.

"My name is Munkustrap," called the silver cat then his voice clear and commanding. "Second in command to Old Deuteronomy, Protectorate, and Guardian of the Yard and to any friendly cats therein." Munkustrap said, tone steady and even. "May I know your name?" he asked then, his time falling, becoming friendly more familiar than when he had named his title and rank. Mar eyed the others hotly. What did he mean friendly cats therein? Macavity had followers, by they were expendable, and he offered protection to no one, so cats living as such was a foreign concept to her. The queen licked her lips before answering, "Mar." she said weakly.

Munkustrap nodded, a short name consisting of a single syllable, indicative of a cat born and raised stray. "Well," he said clearing his throat. "This is the Jellicle Junkyard. We're a family here, made up of many different cats, from many different walks of life. You could stay here too, as long and you obeyed the laws, and maintained the peace." Mar listened, closing her her eyes against a heavy wave of nausea.

It was then that the crowd who had gathered parted allowing a bold red coated queen and a calico, led by the old female who had hurried away, to pass by. "What is all the fuss about?" the red cat asked with irritation. Her ears twitched at the sight of Mar huddled against the chainlink. "A new cat?" she scoffed brows raised, her expression fell when she noticed her companion tense, it was then that she scented the air. "Macavity." the queens said, their solemn voices synchronized, Mar bristled, but the red queen quickly took command of the situation. "There's nothing to see here," she said turning to the congregation. "Now, shoo." When a few of the younger cats hesitated she put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "I said 'now!'"

The calico approached the stray carefully, "It's okay," she said with a gentle smile. "My name is Demeter," she said before motoining to the red cat. "That incorrigible force of nature back there is Bombalurina, and you're going to come with us." Mar hissed slightly as she pulled away from Demeter's outstretched arms. "Listen, I know this is scary, it was for me too," the queen went on in an easy tone. "My name wasn't always Demeter, it used to be Wren, like the bird, but I renamed myself when I came here. The Yard is a chance for a fresh start, and a new life for cats-" "Particularly those with a rough start." Bombalurina cut in then after seeing to the crowd dispersal. "Munkus, says your name's Mar. Well come on Mar, lets get you fixed up, dry, and something to eat."

The alley cat's hard gaze shifted uneasily between the other females who were trying hard to garner some type of trust with her. She cautiously took their offered hands and followed them warily to their shared den. It was small, cozy, draped with bright and colorful fabrics making it feel homey and lived in, it smelled delightfully of rosemary. Demeter set about to cleaning the wound on the back of Mar's head, a painful and thankless chore while Bombalurina shifted about a few containers, and heated some water, smiling as Mar watched in awe between winces. "I take it you've never had tea before?" she asked. It was true that Mar had seen Macavity imitate human behaviour before but it was his violence and cruelty that had imbedded itself in her mind. "My friend and I love tea." the queen went on.

"Y-you aren't sisters?" Mar asked. "Sisters in arms maybe, but there's no blood." Balurina said without turning. Mar doubled over with a bout of dizziness then and her hostesses exchanging worried glances. After handing the new cat a steaming cup of sweet scented herb tea Bombalurina took a seat, followed by Demeter. They looked at one another as though unsure of how to begin, Demeter bit her lower lip. "You've had a run in with Macavity, the Mystery Cat, haven't you?" Bold and daring Bombalurina broke the silence at last. Mar turned away in surprise her face paling, unable to find her voice, tail twitching irately.

Balurina smiled weakly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, lots of cats have." she pressed her lips together. "I liked my toms wild, dangerous, fast paced," she mused with a twisted smile into her tea cup. "Still do, but boy did I get more than I had bargained for with him," her tone had changed, bitter but with a slight whimsical lilt. "We were Hell together, stealing, vandalism, nights of endless burning passion," she fell silent as she stared at her cup, lost in thought and memory. "We broke whatever laws we pleased, but that was the thing," she paused rubbing a wrist absentmindedly. "Laws aren't the only things he likes to break."

Mar watched the red cat sip at her steaming beverage for a moment before prying. "You loved him?" Balurina sneered at the question. "Love's a strong word dear, I don't use it very often." Demeter elbowed her friend with a devilish grin. "Especially not with the Rum Tum Tugger!" she teased trying to cheer her up, Bomb turned on her. "You know very well that he is on probation, don't play coy with me!" Mar couldn't help be feel that she was missing something until Demeter explained things. "Her tom, they aren't speaking at the moment." Her tom? The stray's expression must have betrayed her confusion because Balurina interjected with further explanation.

"Things work differently here, you get to choose, oh, and feel free to kick him in the head when you see him!" After a few moments of silence Demeter felt that she could share her own story with the thin and ragged queen. "I know about his cruelty too." Mar looked with a guarded interest, the calico's tone was much different as she spoke, low, lamenting. "Lone queen, dark alley, I'm sure you know the rest..." Mar nodded grimly as she stirred her tea, copying their motions, her gaze fell, did they expect her to share as well? "Misto, is on his way isn't he?" Balurina questioned before seeing the fright in Mar's eyes. "His a young thing, sweet, but he can help with," Bombie paused unsure of how to put it. "Mistoffelees is a conjuring cat, he can deal with any lingering... Threads that tie you to Macavity..."


	5. Chapter 5

The queens hadn't been lying when they said that this Mistoffelees was young. The black and white tom couldn't have been more that two or three years older than Mar herself. He had come accompanied by two other cats, a pair of twins, one male, one female. After much coaxing and assurance however the hissing eventually died down as the three new arrivals watched Mar's fit of panic with placid expressions. Bombalurina and Demeter were now sipping quietly at their tea along side the fair siblings who now had pipping glasses of their own.

Mar who's hands were tightly clenched into fists kept sparing nervous glaces towards her hostesses who would smile or nod encouragingly if they caught her look. The molted furred queen sat uncomfortably close to the tom who leaned forward on a stool until his wide and unassuming face was only a few inches from her own. The male's brown eyes shifted between hers periodically as they sat for what seemed like years. "You are making it very hard to concentrate." he murmured his voice low and even as his mouth twisted with a half smile when she scowled at him. "If you could just clear your mind..."

Mistofelees winced slightly before sighing, "I can promise you I won't do any of those terrible things," he whispered, the queen's fears radiating through him. "And neither will my friend over there, or anyother cat in the Yard for that matter." Mar stood up quickly knocking her chair over as she backed hurriedly away causing the others to look up, startled by the sudden bout of movement. "You're just like him!" Mar growled tail thrashing as she pressed herself against the wall. Mistofelees stood up and calmly righted the chair before sitting back down. "Well, if you could think a little less loudly, and a little less often about such things we wouldn't be having this issue." he said crossing one leg over the other. "Now please sit back down, I'm almost through assessing you, and then we may begin." Mar growled low in her throat.

"I told, he can help." Balurina said speaking softly as she placed her cup down and came to squeeze the other queen's shoulders. Slowly she walked the tortious shell back to her seat. "He's a friend, he won't hurt you." The red queen then returned to her former position watching the seated cats for a minute or two before raising a brow at the twins, "Is that the same Misto I know?" They shrugged in unison, but it was Coricopat who spoke. "He can sense that right now, what she needs most is someone calm, in control, and none threatening, so that's was he is."

The young cats stared at one another before Mistoffelees spoke again. "Alright," he said softly. "Now that I know what is needed at this point, we may begin." Mar's whiskers twitched but she didn't say anything. Mistofelees then held out his hands palm up then, and the queen could make out tiny little burns at the ends of his finger tips, curiousity knitting her brow. The tom smiled a brief and mischievous expression before returning to his almost somber nature. "Please." he said sliding his hands closer, tentatively Mar took them in her own before looking back up at him. His eyes had become a bit teary as he looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I'm going to see everything." Alarmed the queen had tried to recoil from his grip, but a cooling weightless sensation had begun to trickle into her body beginning at her hands, stretching up her arms and expanding to the rest of her body.

"It's going to be alright, promise." he said though somehow now, Mistoffelees's lips no longer moved. Mar tried to break eye contact from his deep brown orbs, but found that she just simply couldn't do it. After a few seconds the desire to flee left her, the pain from her wounds vanished, and she was immersed in a state of ease, her mind becoming distant and slowly drifting away from her, Mar was unable to form any true cohesive thought after a short while other than, well, this is ...nice.

"Mar, Mar, that's it, you did well." Mistoffelees said leaning forward to grip the female's shoulder. The queen blinked rather slowly as her senses returned to her. "What?" she asked dreamily. "You're all done." he said with a kind smile. Demeter and Bombalurina were slowly easing Mar to her feet, she found that she was incredibly weak and tired. "I've made a bed for you." the calico whispered leading her to a large pile of collected blankets, pillows and sheets. Mar gratefully laid down slipping quickly into sleep. Mistoffelees stood with help from the twins, a pair that shared the Sight, having used it in their youth to locate the uniquely gifted orphan that was Mistoffelees, formerly Quaxo, and sister Victoria as kits and bring him back to the Yard.

"Were you able to help?" Balurina asked as she saw them to the door. Mistoffelees nodded, tolled by the ordeal as he was helped outside. "Good." the red queen smiled letting her bold facade falter a bit, reveling the scared cat she could be from time to time. "You were able to sever most of the ties?" Tanto asked at the three walked home. Mistoffelees jaw firmly set nodded. "Did you do what was needed?" Cori questioned next. Again the black and white nodded. They ducked into the front door, walking sideways so that they could all pass through. Munkustrap stood from the couch and looked at them in concern. "Well?" Mistoffelees lifted his head to glare at the cat. "I don't like being used Munkustrap." he said evenly. The tabby took a step nearer and laid a paw on the boy's arm. "You need to understand how dangerous he is Misto, this will be the first solid information we've had on Macavity in months!" be said stretching the situation.

The tribe loved their magician, but at times like this, he ruefully thought that they loved what he was capable of more, using him at times like a tool to fix problems that were too big for them. Memories of being found that snowy winter morning, the way the twins had took him in, tested him, smiled when they saw what he could do still dismayed him from time to time. Victoria had been allowed to move out and lead her own life, where he was left behind, kept close. It wasn't that Tantomile or Coricopat were ever cruel to him, on the contrary they were always kind, gentle even. He feared though, that the reason they kept him so close was because they bad seen something dark in him, the tom was always quick to banish the thought whenever it arose. Mistoffelees took a shaky breath as he filtered through memories that were not his own. "I think he's building an army."


End file.
